La leyenda de los Nightmare Colts
by corymatthewshunter
Summary: un one-shot dedicado a una aventura de las CMC, durante la nightmare night


**La leyenda de los Nightmare Colts.**

La noche de Nightmare se acercaba, solo faltaban pocos días y las cutie mark crusaders se encontraban caminando por la profundidad del bosque Everfree que como de costumbre lucia tenebroso en una oscuridad de medianoche a pesar de que era poco más de medio día, las nudosas cortezas de los altos arboles adquirían con esa poca luz que se filtraba por sus copas, siniestras siluetas que acechaban amenazantes, lo peor de todo, como sabían bien las tres amigas es que en el bosque Everfree algunas de esas siluetas hacían más que solo lucir. Cosa que hay que decir no parecía amedrentar el paso de la potrilla amarillenta y de crin rojiza que iba por delante, no obstante las otras dos potrillas no lucían tan confiadas de su pequeña expedición, temor que Sweetie belle la pony de pelaje blanco no tardo en expresar mientras observaba los alrededores con una mezcla de curiosidad temor.

-Applebloom no sé si deberíamos estar aquí.

-si- Agrego Scootalooo- La última vez que estuvimos aquí nos atacó un pollo con mirada de piedra ¿recuerdas?

-Pero en esa ocasión estábamos perdidas, ahora sin embargo podría recorrer el camino a casa de Zecora con los ojos cerrados.

Eso pareció reconfortar un poco a Sweetie belle y Scootaloo que sonrieron y trotaron por detrás de Applebloom por los oscuros caminos dentro del bosque, que se volvía cada vez más espeso y más oscuro.

-Cuidado con las flores azules, no querrán ver los efectos de sus bromas- comento Applebloom mientras rodeaba un pequeño campo cubierto por broma venenosa.

-¿y por qué dices que vamos con Zecora? Pregunto Scootalooo mientras brincaba sobre una broma venenosa impulsándose todo lo que pudo con sus alas.

-¿Para ver si nos puede prestar algo para nuestros disfraces de la noche de Nightmare? Ya sabes que ella tiene un montón de atuendos y adornos de la tierra donde vive, creo que sería perfecto para un disfraz que nunca se viera antes en ponyville.

Las potrancas seguían hablando sobre los disfraces de la Nightmare night cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Zecora, una cabaña un poco mal lucida cuyo aspecto poco pulido combinado con el resto del bosque daba la impresión de ser un lugar siniestro, por una delgada chimenea salían vapores de varios colores, y la luz amarillenta tintineaba hacia afuera de la ventana, haciendo que las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban la casa se movieran de formas intimidadoras. Se acercaron la puerta y llamaron, al poco tiempo les abrió una cebra con la crin alta y de expresión amable.

-Quien toca a mi puerta, veo que son tres ponys no me desconcierta- dijo Zecora con su costumbre de hablar en rima.

-¡Hola Zecora!- le saludaron al unisino las tres amigas.

-Pasen, pasen, un alivio que me encontrasen.

Las ponys entraron a la casa de Zecora que no tenía habitaciones solo era una gran sala de estar con muchísimos objetos extraños colgados en las paredes, y un gran caldero en el centro.

-Zecora nos preguntábamos si podrias prestarnos algunas de estas cosas para la noche de Nightmare.

Zecora miro alrededor y se quedó pensando un rato, luego miro en dirección a las ponys, e igualmente les dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa.

-Es probable, Applebloom, pero muchas deben usarse de manera responsable.

Las cutie mark crusaders fruncieron el ceño y le preguntaron a Zecora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La cebra sonrió por un fugaz momento y respondió.

-Muchos de los objetos aquí presentes, guardan poderes mágicos sorprendentes, pero pequeñas ponys no hay que preocuparse, muchos solo son adornos no hay por qué abrumarse.

Zecora les dio las ponys distintos atuendos de su tierra natal, pero eso consumió tiempo, y para cuando lo notaron, ya casi se acecinaba la noche. Zecora miro por la ventana, y se dirigió a las ponys.

-con la noche de Nightmare tan cerca será mejor que se retiren, pues oscuras criaturas tal vez las miren.

-¿Qué quieres decir Zecora?- pregunto consternada Scootalooo.

-¿Es que no han escuchado de los Nightmare colts?

-¿Los que?- Preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Zecora las miro de forma inquisitiva, y como quien recita una antiguo verso dijo:

_Ya conocen la historia de Nightmare Moon, _

_pero de los Nightmare colts no escuchan aún._

_Con la malvada presencia en la Luna confinada, _

_ella necesitaba ser ayudada, _

_para su fortuna, aun podía ser escuchada. _

_Cuando pequeños potros morían, _

_ella a Luna los atraía y con tristes semblantes la mirarían, _

_y al verse solos y sumidos en agonía, a ella se encomendarían._

_Ella tomaría sus almas, y oscuros poderes les otorgaría _

_Por qué de esta manera, tenerlos en equestria le ayudaría,_

_Y con ellos sirviéndole los propósitos de la noche de Nightmare cumpliría._

Las Cutie mark cruseders, escucharon con la boca abierta, y ligeramente atemorizadas, de la atmosfera que Zecora había creado para contar la historia. Al cabo de un momento, cuando por fin comenzaron a digerir la historia de los Nightmare colts, Applebloom pregunto algo que las tres habían pensado.

-¿Pero cómo es que no habíamos escuchado esto antes?

-Es una leyenda antigua, y su conocimiento exigua.

Las tres potrillas pensaron por un rato, y luego Sweetie belle agrego:

-Pero como la Princesa Luna es buena de nuevo ¿Qué paso con los Nightmare colts?

-Algunos dicen que abandonados por su ama, surgen en la noche de nightme buscando saciar su hambrienta alma.

- Así que es por eso que no nos quiere vagando por el bosque al caer la noche- dijo applebloom.

Zecora asintió y procedió a darle a las tres ponys, aparte de los ademanes de sus disfraces unos medallones, que dijo protegían de esencias malignas, para defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

Al salir de casa de Zecora y dirigirse de nuevo a ponyville, las tres amigas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que les había contado Zecora.

-¿Crees que realmente existan los Nightmare colts? – Pregunto Scootalooo.

-No lo sé, digo, nunca he sabido de nadie que loa haya visto, digo ni siquiera sabíamos de ellos hasta ahora- Dijo Sweetie belle.

-Cierto, es decir, hemos juntado dulces, para nosotras y para la ofrenda a Nightmare moon por varios años, y nunca ha pasado nada raro, ni siquiera cuando Luna aún era mala- agrego Applebloom.

-Bueno, Zecora dijo que ellos son más peligrosos ahora que Nightmare Moon no los gobierna, tal vez ahora es cuando les dé por aparecer.

Las tres amigas siguieron hablando sobre cómo podrían ser los Nightmare colts cuando llegaron a la mitad del camino entre la casa de Zecora y ponyville, donde el camino era cerrado, rodeado por árboles, altos, ya debía de ser noche, pues estaba bastante más oscuro que cuando entraron, lo que ya es decir mucho hablando del bosque Everfree, y las tres comenzaron a ponerse un poco nerviosas.

-Descuiden chicas, si nos llegáramos a tardar demasiado, o nos perdiéramos, nuestras hermanas vendrían a buscarnos- Dijo Sweetie belle, para tratar de calmar un poco la creciente tensión.

Pero terminando de hablar, se escuchó el crujir de las ramas, a distintos puntos alrededor de ella.

-¡Que fue eso! – pregunto Sweetie belle con un hilo de voz.

-He seguramente, solo son algunos animales…-pero Scootalooo no termino la frase, pues de nuevo se había oído el crujir de las ramas.

De entre los árboles que se encontraban a su derecha comenzó a surgir una figura, parecía la silueta de un potrillo, que se movió rápidamente en dirección a ellas, antes de que pudieran observarlo con claridad, pero entonces el amuleto que colgaba del cuello de Sweetie belle, la que estaba más cerca, comenzó a brillar y despidió una luz blanca y segadora. Cuando se terminó la extraña silueta había desaparecido.

Las chicas se quedaron paralizadas, por un momento, y cuando por fin reaccionaron unos segundos después, pegaron un grito, que bien pudo escucharse en toda Equestria, y comenzaron a correr en dirección a ponyville, a donde llegaron cinco veces más rápido de que habrían tardado a trote lento.

Cuando al fin salieron de la espesura del bosque y entraron al pueblo, fue cuando se detuvieron, y jadeando por el cansancio se miraron una a las otras

-¡¿Pero que fue eso?!- pregunto asustada Scootalooo.

-¡Es obvio que un Nightmare colt!-Dijo Applebloom, con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa y el miedo.

-¡¿Pero… pero?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y qué fue lo que paso con el collar?- agrego Sweetie belle apenas pudo respirar con normalidad.

-Bueno Zecora dijo que eran amuletos mágicos, para alejar presencias oscuras- Le recordó Applebloom.

Las chicas continuaron hablando del extraño suceso por un tiempo, pues a la vez se percataron que no había oscurecido tanto como creían estando dentro del bosque, pero cuando empezó a ponerse realmente oscuro aparecieron Applejack, Rarirty y Rainbow Dash, que se habían empezado a preocupar por el paradero de las pequeñas potrillas. Las cutie mark crusaders, se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas, no sin dejar de pensar en lo que les había ocurrido.

…

Al día siguiente, cuando las cuitie mark crusaders se encontraron en su caza club, aún no habían podido dejar de pensar en lo que les había ocurrido.

-Saben una cosa crusaders, creo que lo que nos ataco era efectivamente un Nightmare colt, pero ¿saben algo más? ¡Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir nuestras cutie marks!- Anuncio Applebloom con una voz tan entusiasta que algunos aves salieron volando del árbol donde se encontraba su club.

-¿Qué quieres decir Applebloom?- pregunto con curiosidad Scootalooo.

-¡Estás loca!- Agrego Sweetie belle.- ¡Esa cosa pudo matarnos!

-Ahora que lo pienso, no pudo, es decir, ni siquiera se nos pudo acercar.- Objeto Scootalooo que comenzaba a entusiasmarse, pues parecía entender lo que Applebloom estaba pensando.

-Exacto, con los amuletos de Zecora, no pueden hacernos nada, lo que significa, que somos nosotras las que somos un peligro para ellas ¡Cute mark de cazadoras de fantasmas!- agregó aún más entusiasmada Applebloom.

Sweetie belle se quedó pensando preocupada peor un momento, pero luego se le ilumino la cara con la misma expresión que tenían Applebloom y Scootalooo.

-¿Saben? Creo que podría ser una buena idea- declaro por fin una ahora entusiasmada Sweetie belle.

-Muy bien. ¡Está decidido!- Exclamo Applebloom.

-¡Cutie mark por cazar fantasmas!- Finalizaron las tres crusaders al mismo tiempo.

-…Un momento ¿Cuál es el plan exactamente?- pregunto Scootalooo mirando a Applebloom la cual le regreso la mirada con una expresión que denotaba desconcierto.

-¿Qué?.. Bueno, creo que bastara con que esta noche ir al bosque y enfrentar esas criaturas ¿no creen?

-Pero, hoy es la noche de Nightmare- puntualizo Sweetie belle.

-Es justo por eso que hoy es el día perfecto para actuar, y conseguir esas cutie marks.

-Sí, pero ¿no notaran nuestra ausencia?

Appleblomm se quedó pensando un rato, pero fue Scootalooo la que hablo.

-Creo que podrías, salir un rato al pueblo, a conseguir dulces, y aparentar todo normal, y luego cuando todo el mundo este concentrado en los juegos de la noche de Nightmare, nos escabullimos al bosque.

-Si me parece una buena idea, ahora es tiempo de armar nuestros disfraces, que serán además nuestros atuendos de cazafantasmas.

…

Al caer la noche ponyville estaba decorado de rincón a rincón con motivo de la noche de Nightmare, había imágenes de Nightmare moon por doquier seguidas de calabazas, y murciélagos falsos que colgaban de casi todos los tejados. Y todo el pueblo estaba disfrazado, había disfraces ridículos, imaginativos y aterradores. Por todos lados se veía una atmosfera de diversión. Las Cutie mark crusades habían comenzado a pedir dulces luciendo sus disfraces, los cuales consistían en una túnica verde escarlata con curiosos motivos (de la tierra de Zecora) dorados bordados en ella, y de sus cuellos colgaban amuletos compuestos por una roca labrada de color azul marino, cuyo interior brillaba como si contuviera estrellas en su interior.

Las niñas habían pedido dulces por unas cuantas cuadras cuando de repente, el cielo nocturno de lleno de nubes tan rápido que los ponys miraron todos al cielo, las nubes habían bloqueado cada una de las estrellas del cielo, dejando solo visible la brillante Luna llena, de cuyo centro surgía una sombra que poco a poco se volvía más grande, y en poco tiempo se notó que no era una sombra si no un majestuoso carruaje negreo impulsado por pegasos del mismo color embestidos de una reluciente armadura del color de la noche.

El carruaje aterrizo con un gran estrepito frente al ayuntamiento de ponyville, y bajo de él su ocupante. El carruaje, y el aspecto de los guardias que tiraban de él intimidaban tanto que los ponys del pueblo tardaron en captar la chusca apariencia de la Princesa Luna, que en el espíritu de la noche de Nightmare, iba con su propio disfraz, lucía un collar dorado, con la figura del sol en él, y una larga peluca de cabello reluciente y de varios colores, iba disfrazada de su hermana la Princesa Celestia. Cuando, estuvo segura de que todo el mundo la miraba, y ella se hubo posicionado frente al ayuntamiento comenzó a hablar.

-¡Ciudadanos de ponyville! Otro año ha pasado, y de nuevo nos encontramos en la noche de nightmate, la fiesta dedicada a su Princesa, y por eso regreso a ponyville a convivir nuevamente en su agradable celebración, mi hermana habría querido venir, pero otros asuntos la mantienen ocupada, por eso considere oportuno representarla también esta noche, como tal vez puedan apreciar.

La Princesa Luna había pronunciado el discurso con la tradicional voz de real canterlot, pero a las últimas palabras les agrego un tono bromista.

-¡Ahora! Que continúen las divertidas actividades de la noche de Nightmare.

Rápidamente se formó un coro alrededor de la Princesa formado por los niños del pueblo, que querían ser acompañados por la Princesa, en los juegos que se organizaban en ponyville. Las cutie mark crusader, también se acercaron, pues se les ocurrió que si alguien podía decirles más de los Nightmare colts, aparte de Zecora era ella.

Cuando todos los demás niños estaban un tanto distraídos con los juegos, ellas se acercaron más a la Princesa Luna, que se encontraba pescando manzanas.

-Disculpe Princesa Luna- exclamaron un poco intimidadas las tres ponys

-¿sí?- volteo la Princesa algo distraída, y luego se percató de las pequeñas potrancas- oh pero si son Scootalooo, Sweetie belle, y amm…

-Applebloom, Princesa- aclaro la pony un tanto contrariada de que la Princesa conociera a sus dos amigas.

-Cierto, cierto, eres la hermana pequeña de la loable Applejack ¿cierto?

-Así es- contesto algo más contenta, ahora que parecía que Luna reconocía quien era.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarles en este noche de Nightmare?

-bueno el otro día estábamos con Zecora, ¿conoce a Zecora?

-Ciertamente, es la cebra hechicera que reside en el bosque Everfree- reconoció la Princesa que dibujo fugazmente una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si ella, bueno ella nos habló de una parte de la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, que aparentemente no es muy conocida. ¿Sabe algo sobre los Nightmare Colts?

El rostro de la Princesa Luna no mostro ningún signo de sorpresa, solo las miro un rato, y luego miro a los medallones que colgaban del cuello de las crusaders, y se limitó a sonreír y les contesto con voz calmada.

-Eso pequeñas ponys es algo del pasado que no debería preocuparles en absoluto, adelante, por favor, continúen jugando, en el pueblo- y sonriendo comenzó a alejarse hacia el puesto donde Rarity estaba luciendo su disfraz de pony vampiro – Pero no se acerquen al bosque- agrego mientras se iba sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hm no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar sobre el tema ¿No creen?- dijo Scootaloo, observando a Luna que se encontraba ya hablando con Rarity.

-Supongo que no quiere hablar de su tiempo como Nightmare Moon- contesto Sweetie belle.

-Bueno al menos se le ve feliz, estando participando en la fiesta- agrego Applebloom que miraba inquisitivamente de un lado a otro- creo que ya todos están concentrados en las actividades, me parece que es el momento de irnos al bosque.

-Tienes razón es ahora o nunca- le contestaron sus dos amigas.

Las tres cutie mark crusaders, se separaron del resto de los ponys del pueblo y comenzaron a escabullirse en dirección al bosque Everfree.

El bosque estaba más oscuro de como nunca antes lo habían visto las cutie mark crusaders, tal vez porque las nubes que acompañaron la llegada de la Princesa Luna aún no se habían dispersado del todo, o simplemente porque el bosque parecía saber que esa noche debía ser terrorífica.

Las tres amigas, comenzaron a aventurarse en el bosque, algo intimidadas, pero entusiastas pues confiaban plenamente en los amuletos de Zecora,

-Pienso que deberíamos ir al sitio donde tuvimos el encuentro ayer- Opino Applebloom, y las otras dos ponys estuvieron de acuerdo.

Con eso en mente, las cutie mark crusaders se encaminaron, pasando de largo el campo de bromas venenosas, y pasando por arboles especialmente terroríficos, cuando por fin llegaron al pequeño campo donde la noche anterior, lo que parecía ser un Nightmare colt las ataco. El lugar lucia incluso más aterrador que el dia anterior, con la escasa luz que había, la cual se percataron las ponys, en realidad no parecía venir de la Luna, si no que su entorno, los árboles, demás plantas y rocas, parecían emitir un leve resplandor, que proporcionaba la poca luz que iluminaba su entorno, ese entorno tan sobrecogedor comenzó a hacer mella en la confianza de las tres ponys, pero no así en su entusiasmo.

-Bueno ¿Fue aquí? ¿No?- Pregunto Sweetie belle que miraba alrededor, esperando que algo se moviera en la espesura del bosque.

-Sí, fue aquí si no me equipo, estamos más a monos a medio camino de la casa de Zecora- le contesto Applebloom.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Scootalooo.

-Supongo que esperar- le contesto Sweetie belle.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, se sentaron cerca de una roca en la que cabían las tres, y que era el punto más alejado de los árboles. Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, y no había pasado nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se había oído el sonido de los insectos, de los búhos u otros animales nocturnos, lo que cada vez consternaba más a las ponys, que inconscientemente se habían acercado cada vez una a las otras, por el temor, que iba creciendo dentro de ellas.

-¿se… seguras que es una buena idea?... ya estuvimos aquí un rato y no ha pasado nada, tal vez ayer solo lo imaginamos.- Comento Sweetie belle un poco intimidada por el sobrecogedor ambiente.

-¡Vamos! Podemos hacerlo, estoy segura de que es solo cuestión de tiempo, y con los amuletos no nos…

Pero en ese momento algo comenzó a moverse dentro de la espesura del bosque, algo frente a ellas, pero cuando las potrillas ubicaron la fuente del moviento en esa dirección, algo también comenzó a moverse por detrás, y por los lados, parecía que estaban rodeadas.

De los árboles que tenían en frente comenzó a surgir una figura, era más o menos del mismo tamaño que ellas, y parecía ser la silueta de un pony, o más bien un potrillo, pero por lo que pudieron apreciar, no se trataba de un potrillo normal, incluso no parecía real, las potrancas no habrían sabido explicarlo, pero la criatura no está constituida de la sustancia más rara que jamás habían visto, era una sustancia que se movía y arremolinaba dentro del contorno que daba forma a la figura de un pony, era de un color negro y no parecía ser ni gaseosa ni liquida, era como una sombra corpórea, o al menos era lo único que se les podía ocurrir a las tras amigas, la silueta del Nightmare colt, estaba rodeada de una tenue aura de color morado, tan tenue que de no haber estado en la oscuridad casi total tal vez no fuese distinguible.

El Nightmare colt continuo avanzando hacia las potrillas que se redujeron sobre si mismas lo más que pudieron, mientras el miedo se iba apoderando poco a poco de ellas, de las demás direcciones otros Nightmare colts comenzaron a surgir también, todos eran ligeramente diferentes, unos un poco más altos, otros más bajos, unos con crines cortas, otros de crines largas, pero todos presentaban los mismo ojos, ojos de color blanco, y entrecerrados fijos en las tres crusaders.

Cuando el primer Nightmare colt que surgió de entre los arboles ya se encontraba a poco menos de un metro de las tres potrillas, Scootalooo hablo.

-Los… los… los amuletos- dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

-Cierto- dijo Sweetie belle con el mismo tono en su voz, y tomo el amuleto de su cuello y lo dirigió hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el Nightmare colt, pero el amuleto no brillo como la última vez, se quedó inerte como cualquier collar común y corriente.

El NightmareColt estaba ya a solo un casco de distancia de Sweetie belle, cuando Applebloom grito.

-¡Corran!

El fuerte grito de Applebloom desconcertó por un momento a las siniestras criaturas que dejaron de caminar, momento que Sweetie belle aprovecho para regresar con sus amigas que estando juntas de nuevo comenzaron a correr, pero a solo unos metros los Nightmare colt que tenían detrás les habían cerrado el paso, pero las ponys tenían demasiado vuelo para detenerse, De pronto, el medallón de Scootallo que era la que iba al frente comenzó a brillar, tanto como lo había hecho el de Sweetie belle la noche anterior, durante ese momento de luz cegadora, los Nightmare colt, se dispersaron y abrieron el camino que le bloqueaban a las crusaders, que siguieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Las Cutie mark crusaders corrieron alrededor de diez minutos, pero nunca dejaron de oír por detrás de ellas el sonido de cascos, cascos que sonaban con un eco fantasmal detrás de ellas, aunque parecían estar dejándolos atrás. Algo brillaba por delante de su camino, una ligera luz amarillenta, y no dejaron de correr en esa dirección, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se distinguió la silueta de la casa de Zecora, donde había prendida una lámpara de aceita, que producía esa luz., y solo una vez que llegaron ahí se detuvieron.

Scootalooo que seguía siendo la que iba de frente se detuvo de seco, lo que provoco que detrás de ella chocara Applebloom, y seguida de ella Sweetie belle. Al momento que esta choco, el amuleto que aun sujetaba salió despedido hacia el suelo, donde al caer se rompió en varios trozos.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡No se suponía que el amuleto nos defendería!- pregunto con pánico Sweetie belle- ¡No pasó nada! ¡Nada!

-El mío se brilló, y alejo a los Nightmare colts- Dijo Scootaloo que parecía tan asustada como Sweetie belle.

-¡¿Pero por que el tuyo si funciono y el de Sweetie belle no?!- pregunto Applebloom que no lucia diferente de sus amigas- Tal vez todo esto de las cutie mark de cazafantasmas fue una mala idea- termino de decir, ahora con un semblante triste y arrepentido- lo siento, todo esto fue mi idea, yo nos las metí en esto.

-Descuida Applebloom, estamos en esto juntas, y saldremos juntas, solo debemos llegar a ponyville de nuevo.- Dijo Sweetie belle en tono consolador.

-pidamos ayuda a Zecora.- Dijo entusiasmada en Scootalooo.

-No podemos, está en ponyville, ayudando a la alcaldesa a contar la leyenda de la noche de Nightmare- dijo en tono pesimista Applebloom.

-Pero su casa esta iluminada- agrego Scootalooo.

-Debe ser para alejar a las cosas que viven en el bosque- comento Sweetie belle con resignación.

Las tres amigas miraron decepcionadas la casa de Zecora, deseando que la cebra apareciese para ayudarlas.

-será mejor que nos vallamos ahora mismo a ponyville, los cascos de los Nightmare colts, se escuchan cada vez más cerca- dijo Applebloom que veía preocupada el camino por donde habían llegado- creo que ese otro camino también lleva a ponyville-dijo señalando un camino hacia la derecha.- Toma tu amuleto Sweetie belle, tal vez ahora si funcione.

-Se rompió- dijo Scootalooo, que se acercaba a los trozos de lo que había sido el amuleto de Sweetie belle, tomo uno de los trozos, lo miro por un momento, y con cara de sorpresa se lo llevo a la boca.

-¡Es un dulce!- exclamo.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron las otras dos ponys, y se apresuraron a tomar también un trozo y saborearlo.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo indignada Sweetie belle- Zecora nos dio dulces como amuletos.

-Bueno, siendo justas si alejan a los Nightmare colts, a pesar de ser dulces- del respondió Scootalooo.

-Sí, pero no funcionan siempre por lo que vemos- volvió a comentar indignada Sweetie belle.

-Crusaders ¡Vamonos! Cada vez suenan más cerca.

Y terminadas esas palabras, los Nightmare colts, volvieron a aparecer, por el camino por donde las ponys habían pasado, que corrian en su dirección, con sus ojos blancos mirándolas intensamente.

Las Cutie mark crusaders se dieron a la fuga tan rápido como pudieron, esta vez, por fortuna no había Nightmare colts bloqueándoles el paso de enfrente, por lo que no tardaron en correr para abrirse paso entre zarzas, y hierbas que bloqueaban, ese camino que parecía no haber sido usado en años, pero su suerte comenzó a terminarse, ese camino se volvia cada vez más espeso, lo que dificultaba su su paso, y disminuía su velocidad, en cambio los Nightmare colts, constituidos de esa extraña sustancia, atravesaban sin esfuerzo por la vegetación, como fantasmas atravesando un muro.

Los horribles espectros, les ganaban cada vez más terrenos a las cutie mark crusaders, que a pesar de correr, brincar y esquivar hierbas, lo más rápido que podían comenzaban a cansarse.

De pronto la crin de Applebloom se enredó en una rama especialmente espinosa, lo que la detuvo en seco, las dos amigas restantes siguieron corriendo por un tiempo, antes de percatarse del problema de su amiga, y cuando lo hicieron no tardaron en darse la vuelta para correr a ayudarla.

-¡NO! ¡Sigan huyendo! ¡Yo las metí en esto! – grito con pánico y Applebloom.

-¡Estás loca si crees que te dejaremos!- le grito Scootaloo que batía sus alas, con la intención de correr aún más rápido de lo que solo sus patas le permitían.

Los Nightmare night estaban casi sobre ellas, cuando Applebloom se quitó el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, y lo arrojo en dirección a los espectro. El amuleto golpeo a uno de los Nightmare colts, e igual que los otros dos comenzó a brillar con fuerza, y emitió otro destello segador, el destello hizo retroceder nuevamente a las criaturas.

Sweetie belle y Scootalooo aprovecharon el momento para desenredar la crin de Applebloom de la rama. Y comenzaron a correr nuevamente pues los Nightmare colt, habían retomado también su carrera, una vez terminado el efecto del medallón de Applebloom.

En un intento desesperado Scootalooo que era la única que conservaba un medallón también se lo quito como había hecho applebloom, y se los arrojo también a las criaturas, pero como había pasado con el de Sweetie belle, no volvió a brillar, y cayó al suelo sin realizar ninguna muestra de la magia protectora.

-¡Esta bien crusaders! ¡Se nos acabaron los dulces mágicos rechaza fantasmas!- grito Scootalooo.

La falta de protección que proporcionaban esos raros dulces, desmotivo a las ponys, que estaban ya de por si asustadas, lo que sumado a su cansancio, hizo imposible que continuaran corriendo con la misma intensidad, y aun en contra de su voluntad, comenzaban poco a poco a perder velocidad, lo que acortaba la distancia entre los fantasmas de potros y ellas.

Para su pesar, parecía que el camino se cortaba no muy lejos de donde estaban, al menos había un desnivel a unos cuantos metros, el fondo no se apreciaba por la espesura de la copa de los árboles.

Finalmente las crusaders llegaron al borde del desnivel, que se veía bastante empinado, y no podían seguir corriendo.

Las potrillas se apretujaron una contra las otras, mientras observaban como los Nightmare colts trotaban hacia ellas, y cuando estaban a pocos metros, comenzaron a caminar lentamente de nuevo, acercándose poco a poco a las crusaders.

Cada paso, un poco más cerca, cada paso, un latido del corazón de las ponys, pronto los Nightmare colts, estaban ya a un casco de distancia y el más cercano de los Nightmare colts acerco su rostro al de Applebloom que estaba al centro de las tres ponys. Y la miro con esos inflexibles ojos blancos.

Entonces, Applebloom, decidió mirarlo a los ojos también, y vio algo más, que el ceño maligno que había visto toda la noche mientras las perseguían, vio, en aquellos ojos blancos como la Luna, tristeza y abandono.

-Lo… lo… sentimos- Dijo Applebloom- no debimos tratar de cazarlos, creo… creo que deben sentirse tristes, de que Nightmare moon ya no está con ustedes.

¿Qué?- preguntaron sus amigas.

-Piénsenlo, cuando Nightmare moon, volvió a ser la Princesa Luna, ellos quedaron sin propósito, ellos existían para ayudar a Nightmare moon a regresar de la Luna, sin ella, no saben qué hacer.

-Debe… ser muy triste.- dijo Sweetie belle observando con tristeza a los Nightmare colts- y no creo que nosotras ayudemos, al intentar deshacernos de ellos.

-Cierto- agregó Scootalooo- Los sentimos.

Cuando las Cutie Mark Crusaders dejaron de hablar, los Nightmare colts se detuvieron, y poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo.

…

Las crusaders aún no terminaban de ver como desaparecían los Nightmare colts, cuando el filo del desnivel comenzó a desbaratarse justo donde ellas se encontraban, lo que ocasionó que cayeran de espaldas, hacia y se deslizaran cuesta abajo, las tres amigas se encontraron deslizándose como en una resbaladilla, cada vez tomando más velocidad para finalmente caer en un pozo, un pozo lleno de…

-¡Dulces! ¿Qué cascos está sucediendo aquí?- grito Sweetie belle, mientras se salía del pozo lleno de dulces de todo tipo.

Cuando las tres amigas salieron, y miraron donde se encontrabam se sorprendieron de verse en las afieras de ponyville, solo un poco alejadas de las casas y negocios que conformaban el pueblo.

El lugar estaba tan adornado como el pueblo, y para sorpresa de las potrillas justo enfrente de ellas se encontraba La Princesa Luna y Zecora, que sonreían de oreja a oreja mientras las observaban, y por detrás de ellas estaban las hermanas de las ponys y sus amigas, así como otros potros y potras que se encontraban comiendo dulces del pozo donde habían caído las crusaders.

-Díganme pequeñas ponys ¿disfrutaron de su terrorífica experiencia de la noche de Nightmare?- Dijo La Princesa Luna que no paraba de sonreír.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Bueno, yo prometí, realizar algo aterrador en cada noche de Nightmare, para conmemorar el espíritu de la fiesta, así que junto a la amable Zecora, planeé esta pequeña aventura, para las más intrépidas potrancas de ponyville.

-¡¿Qué?!- volvieron a exclamar histéricas, las tres amigas.

-Me dijeron que ustedes son las más aventureras potrancas ¿no es eso cierto?, díganme ¿No se divirtieron con esta pequeña puesta en escena?

-¿Puesta en escena? ¿Quieres decir que los Nightmare colts no eran reales?

-En absoluto, solo son un hechizo provocado por mi magia, tal vez ayan notado el aura mágica, que caracteriza un hechizo de unicornio, o bien de alicornio.

-Pero… los amuletos.

-La loable Zecora me hizo el favor, además de inculcarle el conocimiento de los Nightmare colts, de darles esos dulces los cuales estaban hechizados para repeler mi magia por corto tiempo, claro que era un hechizo simple que solo podía usarse una vez.

Las cutie mark crusades parecían estar aún demasiado impresionadas, como para objetar nada más, fue entonces que la sonrisa de la Princesa Luna se desdibujo de su rostro.

-¡Oh! Espero no haberlas asustado demasiado, tal vez se me fue un poco de los cascos.

-¡Fue lo más emocionante que hemos hecho nunca!- Gritaron las cutie mark crusaders, a las que se les había pasado el shock, y parecían más emocionadas que nunca, de haber vivido semejante aventura.

-oh… me alegro que se hayan divertido, después de todo, eso era el objetivo,, un pequeño susto, que les proporcionara algo de diversión- Dijo la Princesa Luna que volvía a sonreír.

…**.**

El resto de la noche continuo de manera normal, las cutie mark crusaders no podían dejar de contar su aventura, a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlas, jugaron a pesar manzanas, y comieron más dulces, de lo que sus estómagos podrían soportar en una noche común y corriente.

Pero con tanta diversión, el tiempo paso rápido, se hizo cada vez más tarde, y el cansancio comenzó a llegar a los habitantes de ponyville, que comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, y retirarse a dormir después de una exitosa fiesta.

Las Cutie Mark crusaders, sus hermanas, y las amigas de estas fueron las ultimas habitantes de ponyville en retirarse a dormirse. Y Zecora también se proponía a retirarse, cuando Luna la llamo.

-Hechicera Zecora, le agradezco su ayuda esta noche, me parece que las potrillas se divirtieron con ese pequeño susto- Dijo la Princesa de la noche.

-Ciertamente- le respondió Zecora.

-Pero hay algo más, respetable Cebra, hoy no solo ayudo a divertir a esas potrancas, me ayudo con otro asunto ¿Es consciente de ello?

-Así me parece, y eso me enorgullece- dijo Zecora, mientras se adentraba en el bosque camino a su hogar.

La Princesa Luna se quedó sola un momento, cuando a sus espaldas aparecieron unas siluetas, que parecían estar hechas de sombras corpóreas.

-Me parece que les gusto ayudarme con este proyecto, sé que extrañan a Nightmare Moon, pero como Luna también estoy dispuesta a cuidar de ustedes.

Y en los blanquecinos ojos de los Nightmare colts, dejo de vislumbrarse la tristeza que Applebloom había visto atreves de ellos.


End file.
